


Shadows from the past

by Helmsritch



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Jaspvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helmsritch/pseuds/Helmsritch
Summary: I'm writing this because there are tons of people on my dashboard calling for some love for poor Jasper.I'm trying to keep up motivation to write.





	Shadows from the past

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this because there are tons of people on my dashboard calling for some love for poor Jasper.  
> I'm trying to keep up motivation to write.

Shadows danced as the campfire slowly died down. David’s eyes narrowed at Space kid, or to be more precise, at Max standing behind Space Kid. David’s mouth hung open as he fought to find words. Finally, he swallowed hard to clear the lump from his throat.

“Okay campers! It’s time to go to bed. Thank you for that very interesting story Space Kid.”

As the Campers started scurrying off in the direction of their own tents, David spotted Max trying to quietly escape unnoticed. Moving quickly to intercept his favorite foul-mouthed camper, David grabbed the back of Max's hoodie, holding fast against the 10-year old's struggle to break free.

"Now Max, I need you to wait for a second. I want to talk to you about Space Kid."

Max groaned loudly. He saw David tense up and start acting weird toward the end of the story and figured he had been caught putting poison ivy down the back of Space Kid’s suit.

“Oh, C’mon David! Space Kid was acting all high and mighty because he saved everyone from the flu. Somebody has to keep his ego in check or we’ll never hear the end of his stupid story!” Max said, defiantly staring at David, arms crossed. David looked around to make sure all the other campers had left before turning back to face Max.

Max took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to continue arguing with his favorite counselor.

“Listen Max!” David interrupted before Max could begin. “I know you like to push people’s buttons, but you crossed a boundary tonight that I just can’t ignore! I can’t believe you would read my diary and use what you learned to embarrass and hurt me!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Said Max, eyebrows raised in surprise at the counselor’s outburst.

“I can’t believe you would make Space Kid add Jasper to his story, just to catch me off guard!” David continued, swallowing hard at saying Jasper’s name out-loud for the first time in years. “I thought even you would have some compassion! Why would you bring up what happened after learning about how much _his_ disappearance still affects me after all these years?”

Max scratched his head in confusion. Jasper has been on spooky island every time Max has been there, Max just figured he lived at the old mansion or something.

“David what the hell do you mean by ‘all these years’, I met Jasper earlier this summer after the Quarter Master told us not to go to spooky island.” Said Max, shivering after remembering the horrors he saw that night. “You can ask Nikki and Neil if you don’t believe me!”

“Max! Please just drop it! I…we…lost Jasper 14 years ago…there is no way you met him. Please just stop…this has gone far enough.” Choked out David, eyes brimming with tears after having his past dug up and shoved in his face. He knew that if he asked Max’s friends they would have been coached to answer the way Max wanted.

“No! Seriously David I’m not bullshitting you!” Max yelled, annoyed, at the teary-eyed counselor. “I met Jasper! He talked about playing POGs and his clothes were all retro.”

David dropped to his knees and was shaking his head in his hands, tears generously rolling down his lightly-freckled cheeks.

“He kept talking about some stupid L.A. gear light up shoes and-“ Max stopped talking as David’s eyes widened and his neck whipped around to face Max.

“H-his shoes…I never wrote about his shoes…” Said David, a look of horror creeping up on his face. He wondered whether Max would really push as far as trying to get information out of Cameron Campbell.

“I never read your fucking _diary_ David! I told you, I met him back at the beginning of summer, he was wearing purple flannel and some kind of weird shorts with triangles on them. He has really light brown hair and blue eyes and is about this tall” Max said, holding a hand just above his hair.

David was hyperventilating but managed to choke out “B-but that’s Impossible Max! He was 11 when he…there’s no way…I’ve searched these woods for the last 14 years for him…search and rescue never found any trace and Campbell…he covered it up…”

Max looked at David, one of the only adults to ever give a shit about him. He didn't realize why, but his chest was tight and he felt the strong desire to try to reach out to David, to offer to help because he couldn't stand to just watch David bare his soul.

Max tentatively reached out and grabbed David's hands, pulling them away from his face. Max was unsure how to proceed so he just firmly held his hands as tears continued to flow down David’s cheeks. David looked up at Max’s face, embarrassed that there was nowhere to hide from Max’s piercing eyes. David’s eyes widened, was Max actually trying to be helpful and comforting?

“David, you annoy me, you piss me off, and if you don’t stop crying…I’m...I’m gonna kick your ass” Max grimaced as the empty threat slipped past his lips. “I mean…I want to make you stop crying!”

Max thought back, trying to find any example of when he was sad and someone had comforted him. Max thought back to his parents, all the times he cried himself to sleep after they had abused him. He was actually surprised when he came to camp that everyone else didn’t cry themselves to sleep every night. His parents slammed the lesson into him, to think it was normal to be so fucked up.

“Okay fast forward” Max thought as he felt his eyes prick with moisture. “There must be some example of what I’m supposed to do to comfort someone…” He thought back to when Gwen had gotten his bear back. It had made him feel good but he’s pretty sure it made her even more pissed off at him, her exact words were “Eat shit Satan!”.

He jumped forward in his memories to parent’s night. David had seen him start to cry and told Gwen to get the car. He sacrificed his own desire to make Cameron Campbell proud of him to take Max to pizza. More importantly, to talk to Max and let him know that it is okay that things aren’t okay.

Max felt his chest warm as he remembered how David had finally understood why Max was the way he was. David didn’t pity him or lie to him that everything was going to be okay, all the man did was validate his feelings and it meant the world to Max.

“David, I’m…sorry…I know it must be a surprise, but I promise we will get to the bottom of this.” Said Max giving David’s hands a firm squeeze. Then taking both of them by surprise, Max stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around David’s neck. David tensed up for a moment, his tears stopped, then he relaxed into the hug.

“Thank you, Max” he said, realizing how much effort it must have taken the boy to find a role model of compassion to emulate. “I need some time to think about all of this and I appreciate your offer to help. I’m not ready to go to the island yet, I have to collect my thoughts and some things we’ll need”

Max stepped back from the hug with a soft smile. He kept finding himself opening up to David, every time it surprised him how good it made him feel. If he wasn’t careful it might become a frequent thing.


End file.
